1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant pot and, more particularly, to a plant pot with a stand mounted below the plant pot.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional plant pot comprises a pot (40) and a stand (50).
The pot (40) has an outer bottom and a stand recess (41). The stand recess (41) is a tapered cylinder and is formed in the outer bottom of the pot (40).
The stand (50) is mounted securely below the pot (40) to elevate the plant pot for exhibiting and has a base (51), a brace (52) and a mounting protrusion (53). The base (51) stands on the ground and may be disk shaped. The brace (52) is formed on and protrudes from the base (51) and has an upper end. The mounting protrusion (53) is formed on and extends from the upper end of the brace (52), and corresponds to and is mounted in the stand recess (41).
However, the pot (40) is merely held on the stand (50) by gravity, with no engaging structure, and, therefore, the pot (40) might fall off during earthquakes or if accidentally hit by passing children. Moreover, the pot (40) may topple if an elderly person rests their weight on the pot (40) when bending over to attend to the pot (40). If the plant pot needs to be moved, the stand (50) dropping out from the pot (40) during moving the plant pot may hurt a mover's foot or damage the stand (50).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a plant pot to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.